thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
North Western Railway
The North Western Railway (NWR) is the main standard gauge railway network on Sodor. From nationalisation in 1948 until privatisation in 1997, the railway was the North Western Region of British Railways. Overview * Founded: 1914 * Predecessor: Sodor & Mainland Railway, Wellsworth & Suddery Railway, Tidmouth, Knapford & Elsbridge Light Railway * Successor: North Western Region of British Railways (1948 - 1997), North Western Railway (1997 - present) * Locale: Island of Sodor * Headquarters: Tidmouth (originally Vicarstown) * Lines: 16 * Track Gauge: Standard gauge * Controller: Sir Topham Hatt (1923 - 1954), Sir Charles Topham Hatt (1954 - 1984), Sir Stephen Topham Hat (1984 - 2009), Sir Bertram Topham Hatt (2009 - present) * Motto: Nil Unquam Simile (There's nothing quite like it) History The NWR was formed in 1914 from a government-sponsored merger of the two standard gauge rail companies that existed on Sodor. These were the Sodor & Mainland Railway (S&M) and the Tidmouth, Wellsworth & Suddery Railway (TW&S). This railway had been formed in 1912 from a merger of the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway, (TK&E) and the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway, (W&S). Lord Harwick was appointed Chairman, while Mr. Topham Hatt, formerly of the TK&ER, was appointed Chief Mechanical Engineer, and the NWR began operating in 1915. Much construction work was needed in order to connect the three absorbed railways and meet the Admiralty's requirements. The NWR cut a single bore tunnel through the Ballahoo Ridge, allowing it to extend to Vicarstown, where it established its Administrative Headquarters and main Motive Power Depot. A rolling lift bridge, designed by Topham Hatt, was subsequently erected across the Walney Channel, finally connecting Sodor with the Mainland. Repair shops were also established at Crovan's Gate, while much of the routes of the former railways were converted from single to double track. In 1916, the NWR constructed a single line extension of the Main Line up to Arlesburgh by Government Order. The line was a key part of the NWR's obligations as a strategic railway, for it allowed the Admiralty to regularly patrol the West Coast of the island with armoured trains. It was originally intended to reach Harwick, but by the time Arlesburgh was reached, the immediate threat had passed and further extension was dropped. Apart from the four "Coffee Pots" of the TK&ER and the four 0-6-0 tank engines of the W&SR, the NWR when formed had no locomotives of its own. Throughout the First World War it was worked with locomotives and rolling stock borrowed from the Midland and the Furness Companies, such as Edward. It also acquired a tank engine from the LB&SCR named Thomas. By 1921 most of these locomotives had to be returned, and replacements needed to be found. This was a time of great difficulty for the NWR as with the end of the War the NWR's military value was ended and Government support withdrawn. This resulted in a locomotive crisis, and Mr Topham Hatt, now also a Director, was placed in charge of finding new motive power. In 1921, he attempted to buy a Robinson Atlantic, but ended up with Henry, an engine riddled with flaws, while in 1923 he acquired Gordon and James, both experimental prototypes. In 1923 came the Grouping, and the NWR was threatened with either closure or absorption into the LMS system. The NWR Board, however, led by their Chairman Lord Harwick believed in the railway’s future and fought off the plans. In this they were ably backed by the new General Manager, Topham Hatt, and to such good purpose that by 1925 the LMS had been brought to terms, and the NWR was enabled to maintain its identity. The agreement with the LMS granted the NWR Running Powers across the Vicarstown Bridge into Barrow-in-Furness, and also began a joint suburban service between Barrow and Norramby, at the cost of the NWR curtailing a steamer service between Kirk Ronan and Dublin it had launched in 1920. Also in 1923, following an agreement with the Peel Godred Power Company, the NWR constructed a branch line from Killdane to Peel Godred to serve the Sodor Aluminium Works, using powers it had inherited from the S&MR. Due to the heavy gradients, the branch line is unique for being worked by electric locomotives. While the branch has provided steady revenue to the NWR, it resulted in the closure of the Mid Sodor Railway. The following year, 1924, the NWR entered an agreement with Jabez Croarie to extend its Elsbridge Branch Line to Ffarquhar to service the Anopha Quarry, providing a new source of traffic. The company first had its headquarters at Vicarstown, but were moved along with the main engine sheds to Tidmouth in 1925. The main repair works for the railway were originally at Crovan's Gate close to the interchange station with the independently owned Skarloey Railway (SR). In 2004, there were plans to replace the works with two separate repair yards, one for steam engines, and the other for diesels. They would be located at Crovan's Gate and Vicarstown respectively. The main buildings were then demolished, and for a short time, the works was relocated to Tidmouth. In 2009, the Sodor Steamworks was opened, and for a short time, diesels were repaired here until the Vicarstown Dieselworks opened in 2011. Most of the works was demolished, however the shed is the only part that remains, and is now a carriage and wagon shed. Connections to Sodor's other railway companies are at Crovan's Gate for the Skarloey Railway (SR), Kirk Machan for the Culdee Fell Railway (CFR), and Arlesburgh West for the Arlesdale Railway (AR). The NWR has had running powers into Barrow-in-Furness since an agreement with the London, Midland and Scottish Railway, (LMS) in 1925. British Rail had running powers over the bridge to operate the joint NWR/BR suburban service from Barrow to Norramby, and since privatisation, the NWR have operated the service themselves. Trains from the NWR beyond Barrow were detached here and Other Railway engines would take over. On peak hours, the NWR operate extensions of the "Wild Nor' Wester" express train from Barrow to London. For many years, trains to London were not hauled by NWR engines, but in recent years, they have been working them. Since 1925 the NWR has also had its own shed, turntable and servicing facility here. There is also a joint goods yard for exchange traffic. When the railways in the United Kingdom were nationalised, Sodor was affected with the NWR becoming the North Western Region of British Railways however the railway was allowed to keep a large degree of independence from the rest of the network; this is why steam traction was preserved on the railway, as well as why none of the branch lines were affected by the Beeching axe. The other railways on the island were not affected by the nationalisation. Since privatisation the railway has again become the North Western Railway Company and unlike most post-privatisation train companies is responsible for the running of the freight and passenger operations and for the maintenance of the track and infrastructure of the railway. Rolling Stock The NWR has at least a total of eighty locomotives, including electric locomotives. the NWR has had many other locomotives in the past, mainly Other Railway locomotives being on trial and sent away in disgrace, and being on loan to help out on extra passenger and goods trains, and some locomotives that belong to the railway that have been operating, but then being withdrawn. Routes The NWR operates 16 lines throughout the island. They are: * North Western Main Line (Tidmouth - Barrow-in-Furness) * Norramby Branch Line (Vicarstown or Crovan's Gate - Norramby) * Kirk Ronan Branch Line (Kellsthorpe - Kirk Ronan) * Peel Godred Branch Line (Killdane - Peel Godred) * Brendam Branch Line (Wellsworth - Brendam) * Ffarquhar Branch Line (Knapford - Ffarquhar) * The Little Western (Tidmouth - Arlesburgh) * Quarry Branch Line (Whiff's Waste Dump - Blue Mountain Quarry) * Ulfstead Branch Line (Maron - Ulfstead) * Toby's Branch Line (Ulfstead - Bluff's Cove) * Tidmouth Loop Line (Tidmouth - Crosby) * Main Line Loop (Maron - Whispering Woods) * Stepney's Branch Line (Crovan's Gate - Great Waterton) * Misty Valley Branch Line (Callan - Callan Castle) * Killdane Branch Line (Cronk - Killdane) * Harwick Branch Line (Arlesburgh - Harwick) Services The NWR operate a few important services. These include: * The Wild Nor' Wester - An express passenger service running between Tidmouth and Barrow-in-Furness, via Crovan's Gate. Usually pulled by Gordon, although Henry, James and Bear take the train when Gordon is busy. Other coaches form the "Limited". Peak hour services of the "Wild Nor' Wester" operate from Tidmouth to London, via the West Coast Main Line to Euston. Services are sometimes diverted via the Midland Main Line when the West Coast Main Line south of Nuneaton is closed for engineering works, and instead terminates at St. Pancras. The peak hour service is worked by Pip and Emma. * The Flying Kipper - The railwaymen's nickname for the fast goods train that runs overnight, usually pulled by Henry, that transports fish from Tidmouth to the Mainland. The train is made up of different vans, utility vans and salt vans. On occasions, two trucks full of fish crates are added to the front of the train. James appears to be the secondary engine to take the Flying Kipper when Henry is unavailable, as the former has been seen pulling the train several times. Other engines who have pulled the Kipper on occasion include Gordon and Emily, however Caitlin has pulled the train on one occasion. * The Mail Train - A train that consists of rolling stock used to transport letters and parcels throughout the Island of Sodor, the Mainland and it's railways. the Mail Train is usually pulled by Percy. The train commonly consists of special utility vans and a standard brake van. However, they are often accompanied by open wagons or conflats. Other Services The NWR also operate other services, some non rail. They are: * Barrow-in-Furness - Norramby - A peak hour suburban service, originally a joint NWR/BR service. *The Sudrian Sleeper - Overnight sleeper services between London and Sodor. The service operates 5 nights per week and two services operate: the West Sleeper between London Euston and Tidmouth Central, and the South Sleeper between London Euston and Kirk Ronan. Trains are formed of 10 coaches (5 lounge cars and 5 sleeping cars) and are hauled by electric locomotives from London to Carnforth, whilst the rest of the journeys are diesel hauled from Carnforth to Sodor. Services are sometimes diverted via the Midland Main Line when the West Coast Main Line south of Nuneaton is closed for engineering work, however trains on the Midland Main Line are diesel powered. Diverted trains will stop at Nuneaton to change from diesel to electric traction. Services diverted via the Midland Main Line instead depart from London St. Pancras. When London Euston station itself is closed, or there is no possible routing into the station during engineering works, trains are cancelled. Former Services * From 1977, British Rail operated a Motorail service to Sodor, where they were long-distance trains that could also carry cars as well as passengers onboard. The service ran between Kensington (Olympia) and Killdane. The service ended in 1995. BR also operated other Motorail services to other places on the Mainland such as Penzance, Plymouth, Fishguard, Carlisle, Edinburgh, Perth, Inverness and Fort William. Non Rail Services The NWR operate ships on a local service from Kirk Ronan to Dublin. This service runs on Tuesdays and Fridays. Liveries The steam engines are painted primarily blue with red lining, secondarily green with red lining and tertiarily red with yellow and black lining with either the words "NORTH WESTERN" or the letters "N W R" painted in yellow letters with red or black shading on the side of the tanks or tenders, and the numbers painted in yellow with red or black borders on the side of the cabs, tanks or tenders. The diesel engines are painted either BR black, BR green or BR blue. The diesel shunters are painted with black and yellow hazard stripes, and the mainline diesels are painted with yellow warning panels. The carriages are painted brown with yellow lining and NWR lettering and numbering. The Sudrian Sleeper engines and carriages are painted black with white lining and NWR and Sudrian Sleeper lettering and numbering. The wagons and brake vans are painted either dark grey, dark green, or brown with black frames and "N W" painted on the sides in white. After nationalization, two logos (or crests) were used during the period, similar to the ones of British Railways. The first logo (1948-1956) was the "Lion and Wheel" (sometimes nicknamed the "Cycling Lion"), showing a lion standing over a spoked wheel upon which the words "British Railways" were displayed. The second logo (1956-1965) featured a lion holding a wheel (which gave rise to the nickname "ferret and dartboard"), sitting in a crown, with the words "British" and "Railways" to left and right. From 1965, the BR/Sudrian Corporate Image and "Double Arrow" logo was adopted. Trivia * Diesel, Mavis, Bill, Ben and Stepney are owned by the NWR, but were previously owned by British Railways and private railways respectively. * The Harwick Branch Line is the newest of the NWR lines, as it opened in 2015, however, the Little Western was originally planned to terminate at Harwick, but was then dropped and instead now terminates at Arlesburgh, where the Harwick line starts. * The Peel Godred Branch Line is the only line to be electrified. Trains on this line are mainly goods trains, and are hauled by electric locomotives, whilst passenger trains are run by electric multiple units. There are eight trains a day to Killdane, and four of which continue by steam to Cronk. Other engines such as Whiff and Scruff also use this line. * During the period of when the NWR was nationalised, it was commonly referred to as Sodor Railways, although the Skarloey, Culdee Fell and Arlesdale Railways weren't nationalised.